El beso más largo
by La.loca.mayor
Summary: "El propósito que los tiene aquí reunidos es, en sí la dichosa colecta. Consiste en tratar de besarse el mayor tiempo posible. No se pueden despagar los labios y tampoco se vale quedarse solo unidos. Tienen que estarse besando."


Ante ti, otro fic más de un solo episodio. No es alusivo al famoso día de San Valentín, odio el día (Estoy completamente amargada, no me culpen). Pero obtuve la inspiración luego de un concurso que se realizó en mi ciudad para conmemorar a los enamorados. Una idea bastante bizarra, así que si encuentras parecido con algún otro fic, pues bueno, la idea no es original.

No tengo ideas para la introducción, y tengo sueño.

Las advertencias son:

Personajes comportándose extrañamente.

Contenido sexual.

Relaciones amorosas entre hombres.

Incoherencias al por mayor.

Supuesto romance.

Y una comisión completamente inventada por mí. (Si es que existe, ya me fregué)

Si aún así deseas seguir leyendo espero que lo disfrutes. Si no te gusta algo de lo antes mencionado, entonces no lo leas. Evítate la molestia del disgusto.

Recuerda que la serie, el manga y toda la obsurda mercancía de Hetalia por la que varias gastaríamos (O hemos gastado ya) hasta el dinero que no tenemos con tal de obtenerles no me pertenece. Volveré a deprimirme.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_**El beso más largo.**_

_Estimado Estados Unidos de América:_

_Por medio del presente, queda cordialmente invitado a la cena de gala organizada por la República Francesa y Canadá en favor de los más necesitados. Dicha cena, tendrá lugar hoy en la noche a partir de las 8:00 pm. en el salón Campestre, ubicado en el interior de las instalaciones del club._

_Esperamos su grata presencia en el evento y le recordamos que, en caso de aceptar debe llevar el pase adjunto en la invitación para poder entrar._

_De antemano le agradecemos su atención._

_Atentamente:_

_Comisión mundial en pro de la paz y el bienestar común._

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Recién acababa de leer la invitación que le llevaron desde temprano atentamente al cuarto. Aunque no había necesidad, todos sabían de antemano que tendría lugar la fiesta, pues entre todos la habían planeado. Se ajustó la corbata azul mientras se miraba frente al espejo; se veía algo mal pero ya la tendría bien colocada para la reunión. Se pasó las manos por el peinado sin lograr real diferencia con el que usaba día a día. Se ajustó los lentes y se dio una última observación en el espejo. Estaba espectacular con ese traje negro y su camisa blanca, aunque admitirlo ante uno mismo era pecar de vanidoso, pero a él que le importaba.

Miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para la hora citada, mas no había problema. Llegar temprano de vez en cuando le traía agradables recompensas. Salió de su estancia, y no se preocupó por asegurar la puerta. Con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón tentó la llave electrónica del cuarto y el delicado papel de su pase. Caminó por el pasillo encontrándose con pocas puertas y el piso alfombrado. Bajó por las escaleras y se despidió de la recepcionista. Por el camino empedrado se topó con Inglaterra quien, parecía perdido mirando el cielo ya algo oscurecido.

— **¿Me esperabas?**

— **Claro que no.**

— **Entonces sólo te quedaste a medio camino por una simple casualidad.**

— **Exacto.**

Hay mentiras obvias y otras absurdas y, con Inglaterra, todas ellas tienen un efecto interesante pues, mientras lo mira con su gesto enfurruñado tratando de convencerlo, él puede contemplarlo sin que lo note. Cabello rebelde como siempre, traje negro, bonito moño negro y sus eternos y brillantes ojos verdes. Completamente apropiado para una cena de esa índole.

— **Te creeré por esta vez, pero debemos apurarnos si no quieres llegar justo a tiempo.**

— **No está tan lejos de aquí.**

— **Pero uno siempre puede perderse un poco por el camino.**

Una sola mirada profunda entre ellos y el brillo de la picardía se hace presente en los ojos de Estados Unidos y, el sonrojo de vergüenza en los pómulos de Inglaterra.

— **Siempre y cuando no nos tardemos demasiado.**

Avanza unos cuantos pasos y se detiene para darse una media vuelta y estirar su mano hacia Estados Unidos.

— **¿No vienes?**

— **Ya sabes que si.**

Sus dedos se entrelazan con cuidado y comienzan a caminar lado a lado desviándose del camino empedrado. El club donde se hospedan tiene jardines preciosos con árboles bien cuidados y pastos vivos y verdes. Pero su atención no está para nada enfocada en ellos. Tras un árbol detienen su andar, y se miran cómplices.

— **¿Puedo darte un beso?**

— **No.**

— **¿Uno chiquito?**

— **No.**

— **Sólo uno.**

— **No.**

— **Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy pidiendo permiso.**

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Se miraron retadoramente, e Inglaterra se dio por vencido en cuanto sintió sus labios rozándose.

— **No me vayas a echar la culpa de tu mal rendimiento luego.**

— **No podría. Esta es la motivación que necesito para hacerlo bien.**

Otro beso más, e Inglaterra se sostuvo de sus hombros para no ensuciarse recargándose en el tronco. Su sonrisa debía ser capaz de sentirse en el beso. Sus dedos se sujetaron más fuerte cuando intentó invadir su boca.

— **América, tranquilízate.**

Se separó antes de que pudiera volver a besarlo.

— **¿Qué tiene de malo? **

— **Vamos a llegar tarde.**

Su mirada había encontrado el pequeño desperfecto en la vestimenta de Estados Unidos.

— **¿Qué diablos es eso?**

— **¿Qué? ¿Mi corbata?**

— **El intento de nudo en tu corbata.**

— **Pues eso mismo.**

Las manos inquietas de Inglaterra ya lo estaban arreglando. Eran rápidas y seguras. Y antes de que le pudiera replicar algo, su corbata lucía presentable y bien ordenada. Ya sabía de antemano que tendría la corbata bien puesta antes de ingresar al salón.

— **Listo.**

Por el camino de piedra iban otros invitados, algunos de ellos platicando. Apurado, Inglaterra se había apartado lo suficiente de él para evitar que los vieran juntos, pero ni los notaron.

— **Ya va siendo hora de que entremos.**

Y luego Inglaterra miró su reloj.

— **¡Vamos tarde!**

— **Sólo faltan cinco minutos.**

— **¿Qué concepto de puntualidad tienes? Apresúrate.**

Salieron de su aparente escondite y volvieron al camino. Unos cuantos metros más, y una enorme y lujosa entrada construida en su mayor parte de cristal los recibía. Frente a ella, dos tipos sospechosos, muy probablemente de seguridad la resguardaban. Estados Unidos sacó su pase y se los mostró. Inglaterra lo había hecho de la misma manera, y luego de un chequeo en las listas de invitados, fueron recibidos cortésmente.

— **Adelante. Disfruten la velada.**

El lugar no era lo que habían esperado del buen anfitrión francés. Lucía decente. Pisos blancos, mesas decoradas elegantemente con manteles a tono y velas. Todo impregnado en romanticismo sin llegar a ser vulgar. En lugar de muros, todo estaba rodeado de vidrio, cual ventanas gigantes. Al frente, un modesto escenario algo bajo, con músicos que amenizaban el lugar. La iluminación era preciosa. Definitivamente Canadá había logrado aplacarlo bastante.

— **Los llevaré hasta su mesa, síganme por favor.**

Siguieron al mesero y se sentaron donde se les había señalado. En el lugar, varios de los invitados ya estaban sentados, y sólo se saludaron a través de gestos y movimientos sutiles con las manos. Contemplaron que algunas mesas permanecían vacías, mas no la mayoría. Eran amplias pero sólo tenían cuatro sillas cada una, creándose así un ambiente bastante íntimo.

— **Todo luce hermoso, pero sabiendo que es obra de Francia no me da buena espina.**

— **Inglaterra, tan desconfiado como siempre. Aunque me alegra saber que te gusta lo que preparamos para ustedes.**

— **Yo no dije que me gustaba.**

— **Yo creo que si.**

Recién se encontraban y ya se estaban peleando. Inglaterra se levantó de la silla para poder encararle mejor. Mientras tanto, Canadá que venía acompañando a Francia saludaba a su hermano.

— **Hola.**

— **Hola.**

— **Que bonito decoraron.**

— **¿Te parece?**

— **Algo.**

A instante detuvieron su entretenida plática para separar al anfitrión del invitado. O al invitado del anfitrión.

— **¡Inglaterra suéltalo!**

— **¡Francia prometiste que no ibas a pelear!**

— **¡Dile a él que deje de jalarme el cabello!**

— **¡No hasta que sueltes mi camisa, idiota!**

— **¡Inglaterra compórtate!**

Los músicos seguían tocando y los demás invitados les ignoraban. Sólo los meseros y encargados del servicio los miraban asustados. La disputa termino cuando de un tirón rápido y eficaz Estados Unidos separó a Inglaterra. Bien para los cuatro porque ya no se estaban jaloneándolo.

Mal para los peleadores porque gracias al repentino movimiento habían perdido algo a manos del otro.

— **¡Tiene mi cabello!**

En las palmas, el dueto incontenible llevaba el premio del empate, un bello mechón de cabello rubio del contrario.

— **¡Devuélvemelo!**

— **Pero ya no puedes hacer nada por el, Francia.**

— **Pero aún puede hacerme brujería con el.**

Estados Unidos aún lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no se volviera a lanzar. Pero viendo que Francia se acercaba comenzó a luchar con Reino Unido para quitarle el cabello.

— **Inglaterra dame el mechón.**

— **¡No!**

Podrían haber reído como locos si se hubieran dado cuenta de que parecían niños peleando por esas cosas. Al final, lograron que ambos soltaran el cabello y lo tiraron donde ninguno de ellos podrían encontrarlos. Ante la aparente calma y la presencia de todos aquellos que se esperaban, Francia interrumpió la música y dedico unas palabras de bienvenida a los presentes.

Los invitados eran todos miembros de la recién formada "Comisión mundial en pro de la paz y el bienestar común." Una asociación de beneficencia que integraron las naciones. Probablemente una tontería más, pero con buenas intenciones.

Como tentación al desastre, Francia había predispuesto que él y Canadá compartirían mesa con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Así que al terminar su diplomático discurso, se sentó frente a Inglaterra, con Canadá a su izquierda y Estados Unidos a la derecha, luego de haber dado la señal para que comenzaran a servir la cena. Un delicioso banquete que disfrutaron en tranquilidad aparente. La música comenzó a sonar más tranquila y más armoniosa. Todo se estaba envolviendo con un ambiente hermoso, cual trampa maldita. Las luces seguían intactas, pero las conversaciones en las distintas mesas se fueron tornando más intimas.

— **Entonces Inglaterra, ¿dónde irán al terminar la cena?**

— **¿Eso a ti que te importa, adicto al vino?**

— **Simple curiosidad.**

Francia agitó su copa con la elegante bebida y sacudió la cabeza negando ante los malos modales de Inglaterra. Estados Unidos estaba aburrido, y a Canadá literalmente, casi no podían verlo.

— **Cuando salga de aquí, Canadá y yo iremos a mi habitación a hacer cosas de adultos.**

— **¿Por qué me lo dices? No me interesa.**

— **Francia no digas eso.**

A lo lejos, en una de las mesas el Italia menor lloriqueaba. Grecia dormía sobre su plato y Sealand le robaba el alimento a Letonia. Lejos de ellas, Austria se había levantado a dirigir a los músicos. Cuando el escándalo comenzó a formarse, Francia supo que era momento de "aquello", dando por aludido que todos, o la mayoría terminaron de cenar. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Canadá. Se dirigieron hacía el mini escenario e interrumpieron la música. Estados Unidos tomó una de las manos de Inglaterra con las suyas por sobre la mesa.

— **¿Estás preparado para lo que viene?**

— **La pregunta es, ¿América, estás preparado para lo que viene?**

Francia tenía uno de los micrófonos en las manos y Canadá llevaba el otro; ambos, sinónimo del poder dentro del evento.

— **Mis queridos compañeros, me alegra tanto que hayan disfrutado de la cena. Pero va siendo momento de que se vayan preparando para nuestro siguiente evento.**

— **Bien sabemos que el propósito de esta nueva comisión es la de recaudación de donativos para quienes más lo necesitan. Así que les pedimos a nuestros participantes que pasen al frente.**

Los murmullos entre los espectadores iban desde los** "¿Ya es hora?"**, hasta los **"¿Quién es el que está junto a Francia?" **Con prisa, Inglaterra había corrido al baño a tratar de limpiarse lo mejor que se pudiera la boca. Estados Unidos en cambio, completamente despreocupado, se acercó a los anfitriones junto a las demás parejas que iban a "colaborar con la colecta".

— **Como bien saben, el motivo de nuestra actividad es tratar de juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. Recibamos a nuestro jurado, ellos se encargaran de que todos cumplamos con las reglas y de mantenernos vigilados.**

El selecto jurado estaba compuesto por las chicas, Austria, Suiza y España. Los desinteresados se retiraron, entre ellos Romano, Sealand y Letonia. Otros más se quedaron simplemente a observar.

— **Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar, así que démonos prisa y comencemos pronto.**

Austria había tomado el mando. Por parejas, los participantes se fueron agrupando, colocándose todos en la pista de baile. Frente a frente. A excepción de Estados Unidos, cuyo compañero aún no aparecía.

Francia miraba al sonrojado Canadá. Grecia estaba extrañamente despierto frente a Japón. Italia daba brinquitos alegres mientras Alemania lo miraba avergonzado. Suecia se mantenía inmutable y Finlandia se moría de la pena. Dinamarca portaba su orgullosa sonrisa y Noruega actuaba tan normal como siempre. Lituania ya no sabía porque estaba temblando y Rusia se mostraba de lo más entretenido.

Hungría llevaba el segundo micrófono ahora y un cronómetro. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía contenerse. Inglaterra llegó corriendo y buscando a Estados Unidos.

— **Creía que ibas a escaparte.**

— **Ya quisieras.**

El jurado se distribuyó entre los concursantes. La actividad consistía en un reto bastante curioso. Las parejas debían besarse el mayor tiempo posible y, a cambio del tiempo, obtendrían dinero para su asociación. ¿De quién había sido la idea? Debido a los nervios ya nadie lo recordaba. Pero había quedado como un acuerdo por parte de todos. Que idea tan estúpida habían dicho algunos. Pero todo era por una buena causa, ¿no?

— **Les recuerdo brevemente las reglas del juego.**

— **Hungría, esto no es un juego, es una colecta.**

— **Lo que sea. El propósito que los tiene aquí reunidos es, en sí la dichosa colecta. Consiste en tratar de besarse el mayor tiempo posible. No se pueden despagar los labios y tampoco se vale quedarse solo unidos. Tienen que estarse besando. Aquellos que no cumplan serán retirados por el jurado, quienes estarán constantemente atentos a lo que hagan. Pueden tocar todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando no dejen de besarse, pero recuerden que los estaremos observando.**

Austria tosió un poco para disimular el robo de la palabra, y de paso poder cambiar un poco el tema.

—**La cantidad que se reúna será proporcional al tiempo de la pareja que más perdure con el beso. Dicho dinero será empleado en la compra de víveres para los damnificados de la última tormenta. Y a la pareja que nos consiga el dinero, le daremos un premio conmemorativo por su preciada participación. Recuerden la causa que nos llevó a esto y háganlo lo mejor que puedan.**

— **¡Y que gane el beso más largo!**

De alguna forma esto era muy parecido a una competencia internacional. ¿Quién lograra obtener el triunfo sería acaso el mejor besador? ¿Podría demostrar a los demás su superioridad dentro de ese ámbito? ¿Acaso había lugar para la deshonra aún tratándose de un reto algo absurdo? Mientras algunos se sentían abatidos por este sentido, otros realmente deseaban conseguir el dinero de los benefactores, aún a costa de su sentido de la moralidad.

— **¡Preparados!**

Se acercaron a sus correspondientes parejas.

— **¡Listos!**

Se miraron a los ojos en acuerdo mutuo.

— **¡A besar se ha dicho!**

Y se besaron. Inglaterra había cerrado los ojos pretendiendo que si él no veía nada, nadie lo estaría mirando. Estados Unidos lo veía tras sus cristales sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que él también lo hacía. ¿Cómo diablos los habían convencido de hacer esto? ¿No era acaso mejor pedir dinero por las casas? Definitivamente era algo vergonzoso**. "Concéntrate en el beso, concéntrate en el beso." **Esese había vuelto su mantra.

Los suaves labios de Inglaterra se movían despacio, pero seguros. Dando espacio y libertad para poder respirar. Y él se sentía tan tonto por aparentemente no hacer nada. Deslizó los brazos por su espalda y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la extraña magia del momento. Sintiéndose agradecido de que Inglaterra no fuera tan bajo; lamentaría enormemente el dolor que le produciría el tener que agacharse de haber sido así. Algún día esta sería una anécdota de la que habría de acordarse con gracia o con cariño.

Inglaterra se apegó más a él al rodearle el cuello con los brazos. El beso se estaba volviendo cariñoso. Si hubiera sido otro lugar, u otro momento, hubiera sido completamente idílico. Subió su mano izquierda hasta la nuca de Inglaterra y le ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Por el movimiento repentino Inglaterra abrió los ojos, y se abrazó de él con más fuerza. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y el beso se hizo más lento. Si se besaban tan desesperadamente terminarían agotándose pronto, y no se trataba de eso.

El jurado miraba a detalle y con ojo justo cada acción. El resto de los invitados, o los veían o seguían comiendo, charlando y bebiendo más del buen vino que había pedido Francia para la ocasión. Romano entre ellos.

— **¿Por qué no participaste?**

Los espectadores se reunieron para no quedarse sin quien comentar. Romano lucía molesto como siempre, pero le había contestado avergonzado a China.

— **Por que ya está participando mi estúpido hermano. No había necesidad.**

— **Pero sabes que para la próxima colecta tendrás que participar.**

— **Yo ni siquiera quería ser parte de esta maldita asociación.**

— **Es una comisión.**

— **Lo que sea. Me vi metido en esto por culpa del idiota de mi hermano. Y no iba a darle el gusto al imbécil de España.**

Mientras era recordado con cariño por Italia, España miraba con asombro a su pareja encargada. Francia parecía estar a punto de succionarle la vida al pobre de Canadá, quien de alguna extraña manera le aguantaba el ritmo. Cada vez que una de las manos francesas estaba apunto de posarse en el trasero del contrario eran apartadas con un fuerte manotazo. España contemplaba la buena capacidad de concentración y los excelentes reflejos de Canadá y a la vez, se lamentaba no haber podido participar. Había rogado bastante a su Italia favorito, pero sin buenos resultados. Por lo que supo desistir antes de llegar a verse tan desesperado como Prusia quien había proclamado que sin necesidad de pareja habría de ganar a los demás besando su mano. Malo para el peliblanco porque no era una nación ahora, y no había forma de que aún ganando le dieran el dinero. Por cierto, Prusia estaba disfrutaba de lo lindo la atención del club en una de las tinas de hidromasaje.

Veinte eternos minutos habían pasado y ya tenían a la primera pareja descalificada. Alemania se retiraba derrotado del campo de batallo solo y abandonado pues, Veneciano había corrido del lugar en cuanto percibió en sus fosas nasales el olor de la pasta que le servían a Romano.

— **Que pena, tenemos a la primera pareja descalificada. Démosles un fuerte aplauso por favor.**

— **Esto solo me hace sentir peor.**

Dijo Alemania tras ver a Veneciano aplaudirse a si mismo. Cansado, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mega mesa horizontal que formaron con todas las mesas, uniéndolas y poniéndolas frente al show.

— **Yo creo que los siguientes en perder son Japón y Grecia.**

— **Yo digo que serán Rusia y Lituania. Mira como tiembla.**

— **¿Apostamos?**

Romano sacó su cartera al mismo tiempo que China, pero al no encontrar nada que pudiera ser útil volvieron a colocarla en su anterior lugar.

— **El que pierda correrá desnudo por el club.**

— **De acuerdo.**

Quince minutos más tarde suiza había dado a conocer que la siguiente pareja descalificada era la conformada por Noruega y Dinamarca luego de un contundente golpe que dejó medio noqueado a Dinamarca. Nadie supo la razón ni el porqué.

— **Yo creo que debemos cambiar la apuesta. Digo que ganarán Suecia y Finlandia.**

Dijo China.

— **Entonces yo digo que ganarán Japón y Grecia.**

Dijo romano.

— **Y yo que ganarán Francia y Canadá.**

Dijo ¿España?

— **¿Qué haces aquí idiota?**

— **¿Y quién es Canadá?**

España estaba sentado junto a ellos.

— **¿No deberías estar allá?**

— **Si, pero sólo vine a cerrar el trato. ¿Qué dicen?**

— **Está bien. La primera pareja que sea descalificada de las tres que mencionamos hará a su seguidor correr por los alrededores del campo completamente desnudo.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **De acuerdo.**

— **¡Vuelve a tu lugar o te vuelo los sesos España!**

— **Me llaman.**

Cincuenta tortuosos minutos contaba el cronómetro en la mano de Hungría. Inglaterra ya sentía adoloridas las piernas y los labios entumidos. Estados Unidos estaba cansado, pero no se rendía ante la mirada retadora que a lo lejos Rusia le transmitía. Ni idea de cómo diablos se estaban viendo. Inglaterra bajó las manos y las puso en el pecho de Estados Unidos para hacerle entender que ya no podía más. Y cuando el ojiazul captó su intención lo apretó más fuerte contra él. Entonces comenzó entre ellos una batalla. Inglaterra se empujaba con las manos para separarse y caminaba hacía atrás para alejarse. Estados Unidos lo jalaba con una mano tras su espalda y la otra en su cabeza para que no deshiciera el beso y lo perseguía a donde iba.

— **Austria, ¿está permitido bailar?**

— **No tengo idea Suiza. Pregúntale a Hungría, ella fue la que propuso todo esto.**

Suiza seguía muy de cerca el recorrido de la pareja de habla inglesa sin poder decidirse a dejarlos sin supervisión por un momento. Rusia se seguía burlando de Estados unidos y este menos dejaba separarse a Inglaterra quien, en un gesto desesperado se arrodilló llevándose al adherido americano junto a él. Movimiento que ganó la atención de todos.

— **¡Esto es de lo que hablaba!**

— **Porqué estás tan emocionada.**

Se miraban a los ojos en remplazo de los gritos pero se entendían a la perfección. **"¡Suéltame bastardo!"** **"¡No puedo!"** Y en un movimiento que Estados Unidos no esperaba perdió el control de la situación. Moviendo su mano con dificultad, Inglaterra logró llevarla hasta su nariz y la apretó con fuerza, luego había pasado su lengua hasta su boca dejándolo sin oportunidad de respirar. O lo soltaba o lo soltaba. Pero ni así se rindió, por que con la mano que tenía en la espalda de Inglaterra ahora peleaba con la que le obstruía el inhalar. Toda una guerra por la supremacía y el honor, u orgullo. Literalmente la fuerza de Estados Unidos era arrolladora, e Inglaterra no podía hacer mucho contra eso. Muy sabio aquel dicho "más vale maña que fuerza". Cerró los ojos y le hizo creer que estaba dominado. Retiró la mano y le acarició el rostro sintiendo cada uno de sus rasgos.

— **Te amo América.**

Y habían perdido. A Estados Unidos se le fue tan fácilmente de las manos que aún no se daba cuenta.

— **Esta es una verdadera lastima. Nuestra siguiente pareja se retira a los sesenta y dos minutos. Un fuerte aplauso por favor para América e Inglaterra.**

Suiza se fue a sentar cansado y aburrido. Inglaterra se levantó y se limpió la tela del pantalón en la que había caído y lo vio. Abatido y perdido. Estados Unidos seguía arrodillado absorto en sus pensamientos.

— **Levántate.**

Sin siquiera pensarlo lo hizo, y siguió a Inglaterra como niño regañado. Volviendo a la realidad cuando Rusia le miró burlón.

— **¡Voy a matarte comunista!**

— **¡América no!**

Y fueron echados del salón, bueno, sólo América pero Inglaterra no lo iba a dejarse ir solo. Caminaron bajo el cielo hermoso y estrellado. Y se encontraron en los juegos para niños. América seguía sin decir nada y se sentó en un columpio.

— **Sé que querías ganar, y yo también quería pero… ya no podía más América.**

— **Mm.**

— **Y sé que querías pegarle con todas tus ganas a Rusia.**

— **Mm.**

Se sentó en el columpio junto a él. Tomó un poco de vuelo con sus pies y comenzó a balancearse. No lo miró ni le dijo nada más por un buen rato. Estados Unidos miraba el suelo y sus pies. Inglaterra se mareaba de sólo ir y venir, esperando que le hablara. Y cuando se cansó de esperar, frenó su vuelo con sus bonitos zapatos y comenzó a caminar apartándose.

Las correas metálicas del columpio sonaron estrepitosamente cuando Estados Unidos se levantó tras él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos poco antes de que alcanzara a girar.

— **No te vayas Inglaterra.**

— **Me estaba aburriendo.**

Puso la nariz en su cuello y aspiro sonoramente. Inglaterra suspiró por eso.

— **¿Quieres hacerlo?**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

Le contestó nervioso.

— **El amor. Para quitarte lo aburrido.**

Y le besó. Extrañamente para ambos no fue incómodo ni molesto. Tal vez habían creído que luego de aquel beso tan largo no tendrían más ganas de volver a hacerlo durante un tiempo. Pero justo ahora se sentían tan necesitados de uno. Lo soltó para poder verse a la cara y le quitó el saco. Inglaterra lo abrazó.

— **¿Entonces que dices?**

— **Que no puedo decirte que no.**

Inglaterra le besó la mandíbula despacio. Le pasó la lengua juguetonamente hasta llegar a su oreja y sopló luego sobre lo que había humedecido. La sensación que causó en el otro fue maravillosa.

— **Te amo.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Aunque hayamos perdido por tu culpa.**

— **Tú también estabas cansado.**

— **Pero no me di por vencido.**

Probablemente tenía razón, aunque no podía estar muy seguro pues, muy distinto es ser audaz y persistente a ser necio y terco.

— **¿Aún estás molesto porque nos sacaron?**

— **Ya no.**

Y cómo podría si ahora estaba a solas con Inglaterra en un agradable lugar. Algo infantil, pero único. Otro beso más, profundo e íntimo. Le gustaba tanto ver la expresión que se formaba inconscientemente en el rostro de Inglaterra, como si se rindiera por completo a él y se entregara sin reservas. La expresión boba de cualquier enamorado cuando creen que no lo están viendo.

Tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del ojiverde robándole un suspiro. Traspasó su propia boca hundiendo su lengua en la del otro, atrevido y soez, dominante y seguro. Su saco fue estrujado con más fuerza. Un beso que fue tan intenso que ya no podían respirar.

— **Quítate la camisa Inglaterra.**

Esas miradas que se daban bastaban para sentir su libido al máximo. Soltándolo, comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa, de abajo hacia arriba y por último, desatando el moño que le rodeaba el cuello.

— **Quítamela tú.**

Había que ver que tan atrevidos podían llegar a ser. De forma sencilla deslizó la prenda y cayó sin gracia. Luego le aflojó el cinturón y le soltó el pantalón ante la mirada retadora de Inglaterra. Sin pena alguna, descendió para apoyar las rodillas en el pasto y bajarle hasta la ropa interior a los tobillos. El aire estaba fresco y le enchinó la piel.

— **¿Que estás haciendo? Te dije que la camisa.**

— **De todas formas vamos a terminar desnudos.**

Besó su muslo con adoración, y rozó con sus largos dedos las piernas de Inglaterra como si estuviera frente a alguna figura divina. Succiono con sus labios la primera marca, la primera firma de propiedad. Y el deseo del hombre más antaño tomó forma en la dureza de su miembro.

— **E-espera.**

Tenía hambre de su ser, lo quería todo, ¿cómo podía pedirle que esperara?

De improviso introdujo su dedo anular, y con eso tuvo para que Inglaterra no volviera a quejarse más. Sus dedos finos se sujetaron del cabello pálido, mientras las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Movía la cabeza lado a lado en un gesto cuyo significado ni el mismo Inglaterra podía interpretar. Tortura con placer, habían dicho algunos, pero mientras tuviera callado y contento a Inglaterra no tenía efectos negativos. Ascendió los besos a la erección y la engullo completa. Acarició con más dedos la futura gloria y le hizo perder toda cordura al inglés.

— **¡Aaah! ¡América!**

No había manera ya de que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Estados Unidos lo vio derrumbarse a tiempo y alcanzó así a sujetarlo. Lo miró abatido y cansado, tal vez, y solo tal vez se había excedido un poco pero, quien iba a culparlo si le encantaba escucharlo jadear de esa forma. Como todo un súper hombre, lo ayudo a sentarse en el pasto y presuroso le quitó los zapatos con todas las prendas que aún vestía. Inglaterra abrió los ojos todavía extasiado pero más tranquilo. Un poco más de toda esa atención y habría terminado antes de lo que quería. Mientras él respiraba y se recomponía, Estados Unidos se quitaba la ropa a toda prisa, lanzándola a cualquier lugar donde no le estorbara.

Ya no les interesaba si los veían o los encontraban en plena faena. Tenían que continuar pronto o se volverían locos. El viento seguía soplando y creando ruidos leves. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían serenas y algunos de los juegos igual.

El único azul cielo en el ambiente centelleaba en los ojos del estadounidense. Se tumbó completamente desnudo en el césped, sintiendo las hojas rozar descaradamente su espalda, sus piernas y demás. Inglaterra se sentó en su abdomen sin clemencia alguna, reposando todo su peso en él. Viéndose fijamente el uno al otro. Las manos inglesas acariciaron su rostro con cariño mientras las suyas estaban sujetas en las caderas del otro, levantándolo.

Sosteniendo su peso en las rodillas, Inglaterra se trasladó más abajo en el cuerpo de Estados Unidos donde pudiera concretarse la conexión. Y se dejó guiar, descendió tranquilo con la ayuda de una sola mano pues la otra, mantenía el miembro erguido de Estados Unidos en su lugar. No dejaron de mirarse, queriendo contemplar por completo cualquier gesto y expresión en el rostro contrario.

Cuando había sentido que sus glúteos tocaban de vuelta el cuerpo tendido, deslizó sus manos hasta el pasto y se desquitó con él inconscientemente por la sensación.

Esta era la gloria, sus cuerpos fundiéndose entre ellos sin llegar a perder su forma, pero tan cercanos que a simple vista sólo eran uno. Y seguía pareciendo tan irreal como en todas las veces anteriores.

—**Idiota.**

Estados Unidos se rió por eso.

— **Yo también te amo.**

El sonrojo de Inglaterra se veía asombroso. Aún estando tendido, su vista era grandiosa. Como fondo, un azul tan oscuro que fácilmente se confundía con el negro; como iluminación, las estrellas parpadeantes y brillantes y, en primer plano, la persona nación o lo que fuera a quien más amaba, montado en él y de paso haciéndolo jadear deseoso.

— **In-Inglaterra.**

Ante el movimiento acelerado de Inglaterra reprimirse a si mismo era un acto en vano. Sus cuerpos se golpeaban pero no había daño, sus pulmones no alcanzaban a irrigarse completamente de aire pero nunca se habían sentido tan llenos. Y el corazón agitado y embriagado, por más que palpitara desenfrenado y escandaloso no se cansaba.

Tratando de mantenerlo atento en él, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos. Pasó a ser el amo de la atención de Inglaterra cuando extendió sus manos enlazadas hacia el cielo en un tonto acto romántico, pero llegador. La presión de Inglaterra se hacía mínima, conforme iba perdiendo fuerza. Él quería que Inglaterra tuviera un final excepcional capaz de hacerle temblar de pies a cabeza y lo dejara noqueado por culpa del placer, quería que se desgastara las cuerdas vocales llamándolo incontable veces.

Así que tuvo que empezar a hacerse cargo de la situación. Deslizó una de sus manos y la dejó en la sien de Inglaterra.

— **América. N-no.**

Con un recorrido tortuoso desplazó su pulgar hasta la ceja más próxima y en cuanto la toco, Inglaterra se sacudió de una manera extraña. Precisamente eso es lo que estaba buscando. Presiono más fuerte, y deslizó su dedo a lo largo de la ceja.

— **¡América!**

Más presión e Inglaterra parecía querer apartarse de él lo más lejos posible. Pero no se daría por vencido. Flexionó sus piernas formando una barrera para que no se moviera tanto y no pudiera alejarse.

— **¡AMÉRICA!**

— **No t-te… resistas.**

Y lo había logrado. Inglaterra gritó tan fuerte que no le sorprendería que alguien más lo escuchara. Recargó su espalda en las rodillas de Estados Unidos, respirando sumamente agitado. Parecía satisfecho emocionalmente, pero aún había algo que terminar para que ambos pudieran sentirse realmente así.

Inglaterra se recostó sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, rozando sus torsos. Con esa mano aún entrelazada.

— **Te amo.**

Susurró. Estados Unidos se dijo a si mismo que le correspondía el protagonismo y se tomó el atrevimiento de seguir. Extendió su mano por sobre él, y la dejó en el suelo llevándose de paso la de Inglaterra. La otra mano, la pasó por su espalda para reforzar el agarre y poder moverse libremente sin "incomodarlo".

— **Yo también te amo.**

Retomó las embestidas a una velocidad tremenda. Inglaterra solo se quejaba quedito, con la cara escondida y poniendo más fuerza en su mano. Haciéndole saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera y no se molestaría en lo absoluto. Estados Unidos estaba desaforado e incontenible. Embistiéndolo como poseso mientras Inglaterra no hacía nada.

Nunca le diría que le gustaba tenerlo rendido a su disposición. Que se excitaba terriblemente de sólo imaginárselo quieto y sumiso, algo que en realidad casi nunca pasaba, pero que seguía siendo una de sus fantasías más extrañas.

— **Amé-mérica.**

— **¿Si?**

— **Termina… termina ya. Me congelo.**

— **Resiste.**

Iba a ser pronto, lo sabía, lo sentía. El calor sofocante que parece nublarlo todo ya lo tenía en el cuerpo. Si Inglaterra dijo algo más, simplemente no pudo escucharlo. Solo percibió el vaho de su respiración en el cuello, y sus corazones latiendo a través de sus pechos. Por un instante diminuto se sintió triste por ellos; porque por más que se amaran nunca estarían más cerca que ahora, y por más que se llamaran sus corazones no podrían atravesarlos y alcanzar al otro, triste y amargamente feliz de que así fuera.

Alcanzó el orgasmo con un largo gemido. Inglaterra despegó su mano de la suya cuando sintió que la fuerza de Estados Unidos le rompería los huesos y terminó por separarse completamente de él cuando se tiró de espaldas al pasto. Se quedaron tumbados hasta recuperar las fuerzas necesarias o las ganas de moverse. De mientras, mirar el cielo era una buena opción.

— **No puedo creer que lo hicimos.**

— **Tan mal estuvo.**

— **No lo digo por eso.**

— **Estás admitiendo que estuvo mal.**

— **No quise decir eso.**

— **Pero es lo que me estás diciendo.**

Estados Unidos lo miraba con una falsa cara triste.

— **¿Entonces te gustó?**

— **No me desagradó… del todo.**

Ahora le picaba las mejillas

— **¡Está bien! ¡Si me gustó!**

— **¿Qué tanto?**

— **Lo suficiente como para no dejar de hablarte.**

— **Eso me basta. Por ahora.**

Se rieron y se tomaron de las manos absortos por completo en el otro. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de la luz de las linternas que iluminaba a lo lejos.

— **¡Mierda!**

— **¡Muévete!**

— **¿Dónde está mi corbata?**

— **¿Dónde está mi pantalón?**

— **Toma, este es tu bóxer.**

— **¡Se acercan!**

A medio vestir y con prendas en las manos salieron corriendo tomados de las manos.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

— **Levántate.**

— **Cinco minutos más.**

— **América.**

— **Duérmete de nuevo.**

— **América.**

Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente. Había permanecido cómodo durmiendo sobre el pecho de Estados Unidos pero los gritos ya no lo dejaban descansar.

— **Nos perderemos el almuerzo.**

— **Inglaterra ¿qué haces aún en la cama?**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

El almuerzo era delicioso, sin duda. Frutas frescas, jugos de diversas variedades y cereales. Una sola mesa redonda y grande colocada específicamente en uno de los jardines para volver la experiencia aún más agradable. Y la compañía, simplemente incomparable.

— **Así que ganaron Suecia y Filipinas.**

— **¡Finlandia!**

— **No se llama Filipinas, se llama Finlandia.**

— **Con más de dos horas.**

— **Sabía que ganarían. Me alegra haber apostado por ellos.**

— **Yo creía que ibas a ganar tú Francia. Incluso aposté por ti.**

Y más bla bla bla bla. Por lo que Inglaterra había escuchado podía deducir lo siguiente:

Luego de que salieran del salón, Rusia y Lituania perdieron cuando el último se desmayó.

Grecia y Japón fueron descalificados al descubrir que el primero llevaba más de media hora dormido. Ha nadie le interesó descubrir como había logrado Japón simular que se seguían besando por tanto tiempo.

Al final, debatiéndose en un duelo impresionante, Francia y Canadá perdieron cuando un vil estornudo atentó contra la integridad del francés.

Siendo así los absolutos ganadores Suecia, Finlandia y la gente a la que irá destinada la ayuda.

Bastante patético, ¿cierto?

Lo bueno de todo eso es que a cambio del beso más largo que se habían dado entre Estados Unidos y él, la vergüenza de que fuese observado por Suiza a detalle y no haber ganado en el dichoso concurso, había obtenido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo con el estadounidense; entre resbaladillas y columpios.

— **No nos han dicho quién perdió la apuesta.**

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

En el atardecer de aquel día, a la hora en la que supuestamente todos debían tener arreglado su equipaje e incluso estar partiendo hacia sus casas, se encontraban formados en fila observando a Romano correr desnudo perseguido por cinco guardias y España.

* * *

¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿Una crítica? ¿Una duda? ¿Notaste una horrorosa falta de ortografía? ¿Una incongruencia? ¿Tienes un comentario? ¿Quieres participar con Prusia para que no tenga que besar su mano? ¿O la explicación de cómo se supone que se puede tener un orgasmo con simples caricias en las cejas? ¿Deseas conocer el secreto de Japón?

Anímate y escribe. Sin duda alguna leeré con gusto (Siempre y cuando no sean ofensas sin sentido, me matarías). Y si quieres que te conteste, ¿te parece bien un mensaje personal?


End file.
